


Dreams

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: Drabbles, Babbles, and Ramblings of a Mad Woman.... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel having nightmares...don't want to give too much away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yes...I know...I have other things to work on.....other things to finish writing. This idea popped in my head while running. Due to oxygen deprivation most likely....  
> As always ignore the mistakes and please enjoy.....  
> Oh...I guess Alex's Song on my playlist while running didn't help...

>Heart pounding and breath caught, Castiel sat up with a jerk. Terror shot through his veins as he frantically sought her out in the dark. His frantic waking had stirred her sleep.  
"Hey...what's wrong?", her voice was rough and slurred.  
Castiel fell back heavily onto his pillow. "Bad dream...", he mumbled, racing heart finally beginning to slow down.  
She reached out to smooth his hair and its sweat soaked state startled her to wakefulness.  
"Oh, Cas...it must have been one of hell of a dream.", she murmured leaning over to kiss his shoulder, the closest part of him near her.  
Castiel shifted until he could pull her close, her head resting on his chest.  
"Shhhh....I'm fine. Go back to sleep, the kids will be up early.", he whispered into her hair.  
She settled back into sleep and he stayed awake, afraid to dream again.  
\------  
"So, you gonna tell me about your dream?", she asked, hip leaning against the kitchen counter as she sipped a cup of coffee.  
Castiel looked out the window, gazing at the field and forest beyond. He loved this view. "Nah, just a dream." He drained the rest of his coffee and kissed her. He looked down at her with a smile, he loved this view best.  
"Have a good day, Mrs. Winchester."  
"You too, Mr. Winchester. And you need to be home by 6:00, tell your brothers no time for beer after your shift. Claire has ball at 6:30 but Kevin has recital practice until 6:45." she grabbed his hand to walk him to the door.  
"What about Jody?", he asked grabbing his keys. Sometimes their eldest was able to help chauffeur the others around.  
"Works until 8:30. She'll take Kevin on her break while I run Ellen over to your mom's so I can get the oil changed before getting Claire from her orthodontist appointment.", she told him.  
"How is she getting to her ortho appointment?", he questioned.  
"The bus driver is letting her off, he has a stop right there and he agreed as long as I let him know I picked her up. We don't want a repeat of want happened to Kevin.", she made a small frown.  
Castiel pulled her into a hug, "He was fine, he had a blast at the police station."  
"Yeah, but Dean will never let me live it down.", she muttered.  
He smiled and kissed the top of her head before bellowing, "If there are any brats wanting a ride to school, get down here."  
Sneaker clad feet could be heard running down the stairs behind them.  
"And get your bags, I'm not coming back for anything you left AND your mom will not be rescuing you so don't call her. She will be busy.", he gave her one last squeeze before letting go.  
"Bye, mom", the two chorused as their eldest daughter ran down with the baby.  
"Say bye bye daddy!", she instructed the dark haired almost toddler as she hugged her dad bye.  
"Geeze, woman. Where did all these kids come from?", he teased once the baby had done was she instructed to do.  
"You should know...you helped." she quipped as Jody made an ew face although she grinned as her dad couldn't resist kissing her mom again.  
He forgot the dream in the flurry that was their everyday life and fell exhausted in the bed that night.  
\--------  
"Cas! Cas! Dammit, wake up!", Dean's dirty and bloodied face was shoved into his as he yelled. He felt Dean slap his cheek and then he jerked awake.  
"Cas, honey...wake up!"  
This time it wasn't his brother's face he saw but his concerned wife's.  
"I'm...I'm alright.", he muttered rubbing his hand across his face.  
"No. You're not, Cas. This is the third time in as many nights you have had a nightmare. What is going on?", her face was pinched with worry.  
Castiel hated that look. He never wanted her to worry, he wanted to keep her safe from it.  
He reached out and cradled her face, his thumb running away the frown between her eyes, before stroking away the frown on her lips.  
"I'm fine, babe. Just stress with the job."  
She frowned again but accepted his reply and settled back down beside him. Castiel watched the window until he saw the sky lighten. Only then did he let his eyes close, knowing that the few minutes left to sleep weren't enough to dream.  
\----------  
"Who's riding with me this morning?", Castiel yelled up the stairs.  
"Da...da...da...", Ellen crept around the corner, clutching the wall as she made her unstable way into the foyer.  
Castiel's eyes brightened as he watched his youngest daughter let go and balance precariously on chubby toddler legs.  
"Oh ho...what's this? You wanna go too?"  
Her grin grew at his acknowledgment, her focus faltering, she plopped onto her bottom, only to rapidly crawl to his legs where she pulled up again.  
Castiel picked Ellen up and swing her up over his head loving the way she laughed. Her brother pounded down the stairs, "Only me, Claire wants to ride the bus so she can see her boyfriend..." Kevin sing-songed the last word as Claire shrieked, "Kevin!!"  
His wife came around the corner with a smirk. Castiel handed her the baby, "Boyfriend?"  
"I don't have a boyfriend!", Claire yelled running down the stairs as well.  
His wife smiled, "Adam was picking on her yesterday. Kevin saw it and now...."  
"Ah...", Castiel nodded, relieved.  
"You know that's why your mom fell in love with me...", Castiel said dropping a kiss on his wife's cheek.  
"You teased mom?", Claire stopped in mid step, horror on her face at the possibilities that might be before her.  
"Quite the opposite, he defended me.", her mom told her.  
"From whom?", Jody asked, joining her family at the front door. The kids were fascinated by the story of how their parents met.  
"Your uncle Dean.", his wife laughed at the memory, "I think it was one of the first times your dad had ever went against anything your uncle had ever done. And now look at him, bosses him around on a daily basis."  
Castiel rolled his eyes, "I may be fire chief, but we all know Dean doesn't do well with orders."  
His wife grabbed his tie and pulled him down, "Still my hero.", she murmured kissing him. The kids groaned but secretly loving it.  
Claire squeaked, "I am not marrying Robert Singer!!"  
Castiel laughed,"So he's the one who defended you? You could do worse...but it would be awkward since his dad is dating grandmother. Kissing cousins? Uncle and niece? What would that be?"  
"Daddy!", J she shrieked running towards the car as Kevin yelled over her, "Dad, can I run the siren?"  
"No, but you can run the lights until I get in!", he yelled in reply.  
"Bye, guys", Jody yelled as Ellen cried because her siblings were leaving without her.  
Castiel looked at his wife and yelled over the mayhem, "I love you, Mrs. Winchester!"

\---------  
Dean's face was in front of him again, panic evident on his face as he yelled, "Wake up, you son of a bitch!"  
Castiel jerked awake to find his wife sitting up in bed, staring at him.  
"You were yelling.", she whispered.  
Castiel rubbed his face hard.  
"I'm sorry I woke you"  
"You were yelling, 'No, Dean'.....Cas, what is going on?"  
"I...I don't know."  
\---------  
After many days of nagging from his wife, Castiel finally went to the doctor who informed him it was stress, suggested a vacation and prescribed sleeping pills.  
The pills worked fine for a while.  
\--------------  
The vacation came in the form of all of the Winchesters renting a cabin out in Montana several months later. Dean, his wife, Jo and their daughter. Sam, with his kids. Sam still wasn't ready to date, even though Jess had been gone for two years. Everyone else thought the same, they had all loved Jess. Mary was there with her second husband, Bobby. His two sons came along, Adam brought his girlfriend, much to Bobby's displeasure and Mary was just happy Adam came, and Robert brought his books.  
The days went by with the usual large family mishaps, but for the most part it was idyllic.  
On the next to the last day, the three brothers went on a mountain hike together.  
"So, how are the nightmares?", Sam asked breaking the silence.  
"Nightmares?", Dean questioned looking from his youngest brother to the middle brother.  
Castiel shrugged, "Meh, not really bothering me much anymore."  
Dean stopped walking, "What nightmares?"  
Castiel sighed, "Eh, had some trouble sleeping. Doc said it was stress, gave me sleeping pills and, " his hand swept out across the landscape around them, "hence the new scenery."  
Dean's brow furrowed, "So how come Sam knows but I don't?"  
"Because she likes me more and invites me over for coffee and pie .", Sam teased knowing Dean adored her pies.  
"It's only because she thinks you're a girlfriend to gossip with because of your hair.", Dean smirked referring to Sam's long hair.  
Dean's face changed from teasing to serious, "So, what dreams?"  
Castiel sighed, "She didn't tell you because of this."  
Dean demanded, "Becuse of what? And what dreams?"  
"That you would worry worse than mom, who doesn't know either by the way.", Castiel muttered.  
"Well, then you better tell me before I walk my ass back down the mountain and tell her.", Dean snapped.  
"Fine!" And Castiel began with the first night he had the dream almost a year and half ago.  
When he was done, Dean was staring at the ground with a frown on his face.  
"So, what do you think?", Castiel joked half heartedly, "Stress? I'm finally cracking?"  
"No...its just a dream.", Dean answered looking up at him.  
"I know! That's what I have been telling everyone. It was just a dream.", Castiel exclaimed, relieved his older brother didn't see concern. His relief was short lived.  
"Not that, Cas. This. This is just a dream.", Dean's sunlit face flickered in and out, in its place the dirty, bloody version of Dean from his nightmares.  
Oh, God...he was awake and he was seeing it...hearing it.  
"Cas, buddy...you gotta wake up.."  
Castiel shoved the knuckles of his fists into his eyes to block the sight of Dean broken and bleeding in front of him.  
"Come on...Cas...whatever it is, how ever wonderful, it's just a dream...you gotta wake up!"  
Castiel held his hands over his ears now and roared, trying not to hear the words his brother....no, his friend, was saying, "It is a dream! Wake up! Cas! It's not real!"  
\--------------  
"How long has he been asleep?", Sam asked looking back at the prone body in the backseat.  
"Almost twelve hours. He'd been under for maybe five hours at the most. God, I hate djinns....", Dean muttered, glancing back in the mirror. "He'll be alright."  
Sam sighed and turned back to face the front.  
Castiel lay quietly in the back, tears on his cheeks as he desperately tried to fall asleep like the brothers thought, so that he could dream.  
\------------  
Castiel slowly followed the brothers into the bunker as Dean yelled a greeting. Then she came around the corner, her face pinched with worry. His breath caught in his chest. He fought the urge to smooth the lines away.  
"Untwist your panties, he's alright.", Dean muttered as he passed her, heading for the kitchen and a much needed beer, or three. He hoped Cas would be alright because sometimes he remembered his djinn induced dream and wondered. 

Y/n waited for Castiel at the bottom of the stairs and took his hand.  
"Are you okay?", she whispered, an echo of the nights he woke from his nightmare.  
He began to shake and she wrapped her arms around him. He whispered in her ear, "We...we...we had a home, a life....children."

  
It would be several months before he could see a dark haired toddler without weeping for what he never had.

 

 

 

\---------

***yes, hate me...I do I blame the running. I should always listen to Dean...

(Photo borrowed from somewhere on Google) 

**Author's Note:**

> **


End file.
